masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assignments
Food for thought ... what about redirecting this page to this section : Mass_Effect_Guide#Assignment_Guide_.28Side_Quests.29 ?? It makes little sense to keep two separate lists of the same thing, right now there is almost more that doesn't match up than does. Can the wiki software pull the list from one and populate it on another page? that would be cool. xyrth 07:09, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I'd actually suggested on the walkthrough's talk page that we pull that list and reference this one instead. IMO, the walkthrough doesn't need to have a list of all of the assignments, since most of them are tangential to the main quest, and I'd rather not have a long list of them sitting at the end of a main walkthrough. Might be personal preference, but I'd like to have them seperate for the most part. --TarkisFlux 08:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, I've pulled the list of assignments from the main walkthrough... I've referenced several of these in the walkthrough, but I think that's as much as we should give them there, a reference. Now that things are sort of done (though maybe not settled), any other thoughts? --TarkisFlux 02:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) mis-categorized missions There are 2 missions in the "Citadel Detention" section that you have access to before that point. I believe they are "Family Matter" and "Fourth Estate." There are also a few under the "Citadel First and Future visits" section that you don't have access to on your first visit. Maybe someone should make a 3rd category for "Citadel Second and Future Visits." : Maybe just a notation indicating the qualifiers for the assignment. : In ME 2 there are at least 2 assignments that only appear if you have imported your save game from ME1, both dealing with people you meet with in ME1, (who don't appear at all if a game is started from scratch). Duplicate Mission Missing Person → UNC: Privateers shows up under Citadel Assignments: General and Uncharted Space Assignments. Is it supposed to be like that, or should one be deleted? If so, some of the other UNC missions should be put under the Citadel section, since several of them start with a conversation or a terminal in the Citadel. - 08:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :People keep adding duplicates of the same missions because they start with different names. They should probably be deleted and have an in-code comment about not putting them in twice... --Tullis 14:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Formating proposals Please don't make major changes to the format of the summaries without first gaining community consensus through discussion. (In particular, tabular data would be far simpler to implement and maintain using DPL.) It would also be advantageous – but by no means necessary – if everything could be switched over at once. --DRY 03:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Actual assignment? Does anyone know of an actual "Illium:Liara:Systems Hacking" assignment? This does not ring a bell for me, but I would like to be sure before creating a page or taking out the wrong link Celorilm 13:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you asking whether the content of the assignment occurs, or whether the assignment is given this name? --Heliossoileh 13:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: "Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking", doesn't exist under assignments in my game. "Illium: Liara: The Observer" exists under Missions. When prompted, Liara asks you to do two things, both involve hacking terminals. I'm fairly certain I explored all of the talk options, so I don't think there is another mission/assignment with a different name. I'm playing on PC. ::: Hmm...I distinctly remember seeing "Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking" in my journal, but the completed objectives now appear under "Illium: Liara: The Observer" instead. Perhaps the Systems Hacking mission changes its name to The Observer when you finish hacking the terminals and talk to Liara again? It certainly wouldn't be the only mission/assignment that changes names. -Rycr 08:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Illium: Liara: System Hacking / Illium: Liara: Observer? It Does Change, You start Hacking Terminals for her in the beginning but when finisher she takes over as the Observer without the Shadow Broker Knowing. Duplicates? It's simply silly to have all these duplicated assignment entries in ME1 section. I understand that it is done on purpose for easy navigation. However anyone that has enough brains to actually play the game, can find what he is looking for without all the duplicates. I hope the community will reach a consensus to get rid of them someday... :No matter which way around we've tried in the past, someone always messes with them, which is why there is a comment explaining the existing logic. Congratulations for further adding to the problem. --DRY 21:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Illium Liara Assignments or Missions Can someone verify whether Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking and Illium: Liara: The Observer show up in the Assignment or the Missions portion of the journal? If the latter, they should be moved to Missions. (I'd do it myself, but I can't right now.) --DRY 18:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Confirmed, they show up as one mission Illium: Liara: The Observer when both are finished but both are come up the mission tab of the journal. Lancer1289 18:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I have moved the assignments to the missions page at the bottom under the other missions subheading. If that seems like an inappropiate place then someone move them. Lancer1289 18:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I did checked about it earlier and it is confirmed that it belongs to the Missions page. I initially wanted to moved the link back to Missions, but I had the feeling that the Missions points is written as such that it flows into the plot proper. Hence that's probably why it is located in the Assignments page instead. That's just my 2cents. Teugene 18:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your care and consideration are appreciated. The criterion for selecting one over the other, though, is to always follow the in-game journal. --DRY 18:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Split Proposal The conversation has already started over here: Talk:Assignments (Mass Effect 2). Rather than carry on two separate convos, perhaps we should direct all comments to that page. -- Karm1c 20:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just thought I should mention it here as well, even if it was done on May 29. After leaving the discussion up for quite a while, 4 months to be exact, and with the assignments page being the only one split, we have decided that we will not split main pages like this one. All the other pages that were split were either deleted altogether or turned into redirects. So pages like assignments, missions, and achivements will not be split, where pages like the Adept Guide and Adept Guide (Mass Effect 2) will be split becuase of mutually exclusive content to that game. Lancer1289 19:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Flagged Events Would it be possible to create a list of missions with consequences later in the series.? I read somewhere that only certain things are brought over and that this things can all be seen through the P.C. files. That way, players trying to get through the first game quick (like me) would know what missions could be skipped.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Most of that stuff is listed in the Save File Transfer page, and on assignment pages where appropiate. We really don't need another article for that kind of stuff. Oh and just for reference no missions can be skipped, just assignments and it really isn't advised, well from my perspective, as you may not get the result you wanted if you skip things. Oh and also please sign your posts. Lancer1289 20:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum: IIRC there are over 1,000 flagged events that carry over, having an article that long, jsut doesn't fit right with me, as it would be very long, and most of it would be a wall of text. Again that really just don't sit right with me. Lancer1289 20:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The "1,000" figure is demonstrably wrong, however. Save files in ME2 have a copy of the flagged events from ME in them. Using a save game editor, these flags can be changed to alter how things in the game will play out (put simply. There's more to it, obviously). Total, there are less than 100 values stored there, and they all pretty much line up with what's listed on the Save File Transfer page. ::The more likely explanation is that the "1,000" figure was just marketing speak. I have little doubt that there are over 1,000 different ways that Mass Effect 2 can be played out based on how you played Mass Effect (and set the appropriate flags in the save file), but it's a gross exaggeration of the actual number of flagged events there. ::Regardless, though. Lancer is right. All the information can already be found on the Save File Transfer page. There used to be a category dedicated to listing assignments/missions that affect Mass Effect 2, but it was deleted for a number of reasons. -- Dammej (talk) 20:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well since I don't do modding on my PC with a few exceptions, I really didn't know that. Well there's my fact of the day. Anyway those things are again noted where they are appropiate and the cateogry was useless as it was very misleading about its content. And anyway most of the things in that cateogory had the stuff listed where appropiate, but the vote tally I listed showed an overwhelming cause for deletion. Lancer1289 21:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't really dispute that, Lancer. I was just letting him know. :P I linked the talk page so he could see for himself. By the way, Jsmith100290, please sign your posts using 4 tildes (~~~~) -- Dammej (talk) 22:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) To duplicate or not to duplicate... ...that is the question. As I was checking over to make sure I have all of the N7 Assignments completed, I noticed something on this page, a lack of consistency. Currently we have two main sections which list all of the assignments, however that is where the major difference emerges the ME section lists all assignments in their progression, individually, and all their titles. The ME2 section on the other hand, lists only the individual assignments and in progressions, but it doesn't list them individually in alpha order like the ME section. Personally I think we need to make the ME2 section more like the ME section, listing them as progressions and individually, rather than just in progression. Thoughts? Lancer1289 05:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :It appears that this got overlooked, but I'd really like to get this done. So bump. Lancer1289 17:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No objections here. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Is the 'UNC' prefix really nessicary? I geuss this is kind of a futile proposal but i just thought is was a little extream to include it in the title of every article. It would me much simpler to put "this is an UNC assignment" in the first pargraph. Atleast have a redirect page for each UNC mission article so people can more easily find what they're looking for.Jedted 07:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is and that is a non-negotiable point. That is the way they appear in the journal, and to have them anywhere else, could lead to confusion. We do the same with every other variation on this theme. :*"N7:" for the N7 assignments in Mass Effect 2 :*"Virmire:" for Virmire missions and assignments in Mass Effect. The same goes for Ilos, Noveria, and Feros as well. :*"Overlord:" For the various assignments that come with the Overlord DLC pack :*"Citadel:" For various missions and assignments on the Citadel from both games :*"Jacob:" For the various loyalty missions in Mass Effect 2. Just switch out the name :There are a few I didn't touch, but I think you get the picture. The title of articles is reproduced exactly as they appear in the journal. If this was to be changed, as it is site policy, then it would require a vote in the policy forum to change it. Lancer1289 12:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Assignment Organization I noticed in the ME2 assignment section that some assignments are duplicated in a chain to show they follow the same plot but for people, such as myself, who count to see how many it is confusing to remember which are in the chains and those that are not. Could someone please revise this page to separate the plot chains from individual assignments. Much Appreciated. -- 22:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Except we do that to show the progression. Each assignment is individually noted and I see no reason to eliminate the chains. Some people, like myself, like to see the progression of what assignments need to be completed before which ones. Lancer1289 23:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Blood Pack Assignments I was under the impression that the assignment, N7: Blood Pack Base came first and then triggered the assignment, N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay. It states so under Acquisition on the N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay page: Following the completion of the N7: Blood Pack Base assignment, Shepard is told of a Blood Pack mining operation and communications relay on Tarith (4th Planet Lusarn system / Crescent Nebula cluster). Therefore under Assignments#N7 shouldn't the assignment list look like this? *N7: Blood Pack Base → N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay -- WhiteAlrisha 04:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :No. They can technically be done in any order, but it is just left that way. Lancer1289 04:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm? Why is it that ::*N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay → N7: Blood Pack Base ::is preferred over ::*N7: Blood Pack Base → N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay ::-- Ooook2189 17:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Logic and the fact that one will lead to the other and you get an email about one before the other. Lancer1289 21:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ME2 DLC I found the DLC list for ME2 a bit confusing because of the absence of the Shadow Broker. Obviously it's missing because it's marked as a mission for whatever inscrutable reason. Would there be any objection to a small note at the end e.g. "Note: unlike the rest of the Mass Effect 2 DLC, the Lair of the Shadow Broker is marked as a mission and therefore appears in that list."? It would make it feel less like a mistake IMHO. Cattlesquat (talk) 18:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) N7 assignments by availability? And separately - on the missions page we list e.g. Dossier missions based on their availability (e.g. after Freedom's Progress, after Horizon). Unfortunately we do not presently do this for N7 assignments, which when I was recently using this list for a playthrough made it more difficult to use (yes you can click through each individual one to find its prerequisite, that just takes some extra trouble and it's hard to "pick one from a list"). SO... how about we list the N7 assignments in a similar fashion? There would thus be three categories: "After Freedom's Progress", "After Horizon", and "After Collector Ship". There would thus be two categories, "Act 1" and "Act 2". Thoughts? I think it would improve the list's practical usability without adding a lot of baggage to the presentation. Cattlesquat (talk) 18:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Since no one spoke up, made the "lighted touch" change possible, using the existing two-column format to show Act 1 vs. Act 2 availability. Other prerequisites are already shown in the assignment articles themselves and are rare. (And contrary to what I thought earlier, Act 1 vs. Act 2 prerequisite is not shown even in the assignment articles). Cattlesquat (talk) 19:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::There's no indication of community approval for these changes and the full week required to allow for discussion hasn't elapsed, so I have to revert them. I'm opposed to arbitrarily using an "Act I, II" system for dividing ME2's assignments unless that system has some basis in the media (ex. if the game's journal or the official ME2 Prima guide listed assignments in that way, it would be acceptable to do so here). In addition, since assignment prerequisites are already listed in their respective articles and ME2 assignments can be completed at any time regardless of progress in the main story (you can even complete them after the main story), I don't see how dividing assignments by acts is beneficial; ME2 assignments are practically impossible to miss if the player makes the effort to pursue them. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay I'll wait and hope for community support (weigh in, community!), or for you to change your mind, but meanwhile mention that the Act I / Act II prerequisites for assignments are NOT mentioned in the articles as you describe. Prerequisites are only listed for a couple that have special ones (e.g. Collector Ship or receiving Jacob's Loyalty mission). So it's actually quite difficult to find out e.g. which assignments can be pursued during Act I. Since you inquire of the benefit, there are at least two "use cases" I can think of and both have happened to me: (1) It's Act 1 and I'm only 100 XP from leveling up, and I want to level up before taking on a full mission; (2) I'm playing on Insanity and I want to reach Collector Ship at as high a level as possible because it's a tough battle - therefore I should complete everything during Act 1 that is possible to complete, before doing the final dossier and invoking Horizon and the approximately-five-mission-clock. It would be a similar approach to the way the side missions are sorted on the ME3 Guide page? I don't have the prima guide so I can only offer that the game itself creates the distinction by not letting us get the other assignments until Act 2... I realize that doesn't make it a shoe-in, but we already sort the N7's separately for instance even though the game just lumps them all in the assignment list, so I'm not clear on what harm you see here. Your faithful servant, etc... Cattlesquat (talk) 20:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Each assignment article has an Acquisition section that notes how/where/when that assignment can be acquired. Assignments like N7: Abandoned Mine clearly explain that they are acquired by scanning a specific plant within a system within a cluster; those locations note, if applicable, any prerequisites necessary for the player to be able to travel to them. And again, unless the terms "Act 1" and "Act 2" are explicitly used by official ME2 media, I'm against using them here. It's a superfluous and arbitrary distinction; ME2 could just as easily be broken up into three acts, or three acts plus a prologue, or four acts, or any number of other variations depending on any given user's opinion. The assignments are listed by prefix ("N7", "Citadel", "Illium", etc.) because that's a clear distinction supplied by the game itself. Keep in mind that the Missions and Assignments articles are primarily intended to be simple lists for easy reference, not in-depth guides. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I had honestly no idea that Act 1 / Act 2 might not be official distinctions. Was just using them per the ME2 guide (and I know that ME3 is indeed officially divided by "Act). Will await discussion. And/or buy the Prima Guide :-) Will be a bit sad if the only way to find prereqs is to click through to mission, then click through to planet. Cattlesquat (talk) 21:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I will say that I have no problem with it being noted for example that several N7 missions are only available after the Galaxy Map opens up a bit more after Horizon, etc. I also think the mission chains should all be grouped together and not duplicated, which some are. Garhdo (talk) 23:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Implementing per discussion & a followup with Commdor. Thx all. Cattlesquat (talk) 02:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Duplicated ME2 N7 Assignments I am currently trying to tackle all ME2 N7 assignments. Going through the bulleted ones, it becomes extremely difficult to keep track of which ones I have completed as there are duplicates. Either the duplicates need to be deleted, or the ways one mission results in another needs to go. It is too complicated right now for new users. Miranda's Personal Assistant 05:14, June 20, 2017 (UTC) 01:29, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :The current format is a compromise between listing all the missions and having them in a sequence (see above discussions). If you an idea of a format that is better than the current layout, please do suggest one here. 03:21, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes I do have an idea: Just keep the missions that are in sequences. This way the sequence can be shown, and all missions will still be listed. Miranda's Personal Assistant 05:14, June 20, 2017 (UTC)